How I Fell for My Bestfriend
by MusicIZeverythinG
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura have been bestfriends ever since diapers, but everything changed when Sasuke got a fangirl girlfriend. He's been ignoring everyone, and is even changing him self.Is Sakura getting jealous? Does she want to be more than friends? SasuSaku
1. Attack of the fan!

**A/N: W..O..W! I haven't updated in a loooong time, I'm sorry for the people who were reading my other stories. It's just that it didn't seem like the type of fanfics on wanted to do. So finally here a new fanfic. Also this fanfic might have some SasukeOOC**

**HoShiKo-NiN-DrEaMeR presents and brand new fanfic...**

**How I Fell For My Best Friend**

* * *

Konichiwa! Or should I say what's uppp! My name is Haruno Sakura and I have the three greatest friends in the world aka my band. First lets start with Uzamaki Naruto. The first time I met him was when Sasuke and I were at a concert and we saw someone running on stage trying to do a drum solo(which was pretty good by the way). I thought he was really good so I asked to be in the band and we turned out to be good friends in the end. Next is Nara Shikamaru, aka the base guitar player, at first I thought he was some lazy-ass guy who did nothing but eat and sleep but that was before he learned how to play the strings. And he went from playing Mary Had a Little Lamb to learning songs like Thanks For the Memories by fall out boy. Finally last but NEVER least...Uchiha Sasuke! My best of all friends and I've known him ever since diapers. He's so much fun! People think he's some depressed emo guy but he's totally the opposite, loyal, outgoing, but can be very reserved. He's also been playing the electric guitar ever since 5th grade and I've been singing ever since preschool. Together were the band called Shinobi. 

We been getting pretty famous now and being famous is one thing but the fangirls were a whole different story. It all started right after our concert, you see after every concert we have a meet and greet where we get to see our fans and such. Don't get me wrong I don't hate fangirls, infact I dont hate any of my fans. It's just that this time I got pushed over the edge

I was just sitting at our usual meet and greet table signing autographs, talking to our fans, and getting a ear blasting scream from here or there. Then all of a sudden a girl who looked about 17 (which was my age) came over screaming and running to the table. She even cut the thousands of people of people who were extremely pissed off by the look of it. Hey I would have been too so I don't blame them. She hopped on the table than jumped on Sasuke and gave him a GIANT bear hug like a retarded monkey. I was pissed, annoyed, and freaked out at the same time┘which never ever happened to me at a concert. First of all she cut all those fans who probably camped out at night just to get front row seats to our performance. Then she jumps on Uchi-kun like a maniac, and worst of all...SHE'S A PREPPY GIRLY GIRL!

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's so short but I like to keep people guessing MWAHAHAHA. Anyways please review and I'll even review your fanficz! OH PLEAZ! REVIEW! Especially you Pink Cresent Moon haha jk.**


	2. Girlfriend?

**A/N: Woah! Crap thanks to the reviewers I got 4 reviews on the first day I updated my story! YAY! Oh and don't worry gitsa la la this one won't be that short. **

**HoShIkO-nIn-DrEaMeR presents...**

**How I Fell For My Bestfriend**

**Chapter 2: Girlfriend?**

_Recap: She hopped on the table than jumped on Sasuke and gave him a GIANT bear hug like a retarded monkey. I was pissed, annoyed, and freaked out at the same time which never ever happened to me at a concert. First of all she cut all those fans who probably camped out at night just to get front row seats to our performance. Then she jumps on Uchi-kun like a maniac, and worst of all...SHE'S A PREPPY GIRLY GIRL!_

Everything she wore was pink even her blonde goldish hair had pink highlights. Don't think I hate pink, after all I do have natural bubble gum colored hair. But everything was just...ew! But that nasty part was after that attack of a hug Uchi-kun and the maniac started making out. All of us, Naru-kun, lasy-ass, and me were just astonished. In a way it would seem like maybe it could be Sasuke's girlfriend, but it couldn't be. Sasuke's like my brother and usually he tells me everything. But he would never start kissing some random girl.

''U-ummm Uchi-kun...uhhh hello?'' Still trying to get there attention and stop them from kissing. I even screamed in both of their ears.

''SASUKE! DUDE!...Well then fine you leave me no choice.'' I shouted walking over to my cherry red electric guitar, plugging it into the speaker and strumming it so loud all of Japan could hear.

Finally getting both of their attention, ''OW! What do you want.'' Both of them yelled back in unison.

''Come here.'' I said trying to hold my patience as Sasuke pouted like a little kid walking over.

''So what's up.'' Sasuke spoke trying to act cool again sticking his hands into his pockets and leaning against the wall.

''Oh nothing...Just that this random fan we don't know came and jumped on you.'' I spoke in sarcastic tone.

''OOOOhhh you mean Ino, that's my girlfriend.'' Sasuke said happily with a bright smile(A/N: haha SasukeOOC moment). ''G-girlfriend?!'' All two other band members spoke in surprise with me. Of course it kind of shocked me because Naruto and Shikamaru popped out of nowhere.

''Dude you have a girlfriend? Usually when you have one you tell the world.'' Naruto said freakishly looking at the pink female.

''Well we wanted to keep it a secret because you know the paparazzi and stuff.'' The Uchiha said in a calm way.

''I understand you didn't want any troublesome reporters spying on you guys but you could have told us.'' Shikamaru argued back to Sasuke's careless answer.

''Well I guess it slipped my mind, about telling you guys.'' Sasuke said harsh toned as walked toward his so called girlfriend.

''Come on Ino-chan let's go.'' He said as he locked arms with her and walked away.

''Hey! Get back here we still have sign autographs!!! Come on Uchi-kun.'' No matter how loud I screamed Uchiha didn't even pay attention or even look back. I mean he was known to be cold at times but never to friends. Something is so different about him, and this Ino-pig-person she just took Sasuke and let him walk out on us.

''What the hell was that! I'm telling you, who ever just walked out on us with that pink retard was NOT Uchiha Sasuke.'' Naruto spoke sadly and also so pissed at Uchi-kun's actions.

Through the whole day all three of us were just quiet, surprised, and mad. No words left our lips, not even a phone call from the 'so called Sasuke'. Usually when he gets mad at us, Sasuke would just not talk, but he would never just run away like that.

Few hours past as we got on our tour bus and finally someone got the nerve to speak up. ''You know what, we shouldn't worry about freakin' Uchiha Sasuke. I'm not going to even think about him, look at us were just laying around hopelessy waiting for Sasuke. Saku-chan, lasy-ass come on...'' Naruto said courageously but seemed so hopless inside.

''Ok fine why don't we play a song then.'' I said trying as hard as I can to smile.

''Ok I'll go get my guitar, Wait. Do you want acoustic or electric?'' Shikamaru also trying to keep things positive.

''Oh either one would be fine, anyways you should pick.'' I said finally making a complete smile.

''Ok, acoustic then.'' Nara replied with a half smile.

''I'll go get my drum sticks.'' Naruto spoke as searched for his drum sticks. It was kind of funny seeing him looking for his sticks seeing that he's so forgetful.

I was thinking of songs to sing but the only songs that came up reminded me of Sasuke. But I've always turned to music when I was sad or any feeling I had. It was my escape from the world writing songs, singing, and even playing some guitar.

Then finally a song popped into my head! ''Hey dudes, I know what song we should do...PRESSURE!''

''Cool!'' Nara and Uzamaki replied.

(Disclaimer: I do not own this song pressure, it's actually by Paramore.)

I took a deep breath and held in my despair. This song was about not letting the pressure get to you and just go with it.

**"Pressure"**

Tell me where our time went  
And if it was time well spent  
Just don't let me fall asleep  
Feeling empty again

Cause I fear I might break  
and I fear I can't take it  
Tonight I'll lie awake feeling empty

I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you

Now that I'm losing hope  
And there's nothing else to show  
For all of the days that we spent  
Carried away from home

Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
I'm sitting all alone feeling empty

I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you

Without you

Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
I'm sitting all alone feeling empty

I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you

Feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
You're better off without me

After I sang the last song, I just felt so much better and so Naruto and Shikamaru. With grins on our faces we did a encore just for the fun of it.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: The song is sooo kool! If you haven't heard it you should try listening to it :)! OH please please please please please R-E-V-I-E-W! Or else I'll do rasengan on you. Ok I'm jk. But I wish I had chakra and knew how to do jutsus!**


	3. Misery Business

**A/N: YAY! I UPDATED! OMG! Dude I was listening to this Paramore song called Misery Business and it gave me an idea for this chapter. Since in the video there's a girl who acts like a bitch which kinda reminded me of Ino, well only Ino's character in the story. The real Ino can be mean sometimes but not like the one in my story.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT! Own Naruto or any of these Paramore songs, because if I did...well I would be a very happy person!**

**HoShiKo-NiN-DrEaMeR presents...**

**How I Fell For My Best Friend**

**Chapter 3: Misery business**

After the big concert and all that drama I finally got to rest in my bed at the hotel. Even though it was already 5:00A.M in the morning and I have a recording session in an hour and a half. It was good to at least to be in a bed, instead of on that tour bus. So I pulled the covers over my body, closed my eyes and drifted off to slumber land.

An hour and twenty minutes later...

''WAKE UP HARUNO-SAN! WAKE UP! COME ON REMEMBER YOU HAVE A RECORDING SESSION!'' I heard a perky high pitched voice say. At first I thought it was my alarm clock until I opened my eyes to see a perky blonde hopping on top of my bed. _'No it's that girl...Will this nightmare ever end!!!'_

''OHAYO HARUNO-SAN! DID YOU GET A GOOD NIGHT REST!'' The blonde squealed, as I shut my eyes as tight as I could and thought to my self. _'This is just a dream._ _No there is not a perky blonde trying to wake me up. And it isn't 6:20A.M!'_

''6:20A.M! Damn it! I'm going to be late, I'm suppose to be there in ten minutes!'' I shouted out loud throwing my blanket a side and running straight to the bathroom.

I quickly through on some tooth paste and shoved into my mouth the toothbrush. ''WHY DIDN'T MY ALARM WAKE ME UP AT THE RIGHT TIME! I EVEN SET IT TO 6:00!!'' I screamed out frustration but since I had a tooth brush in my mouth it sounded like this.

''WEH IDN'T MA ARM AKE ME ERP AT HE WHITE WYME! I EDEN ET IT OO EX 'OLOCK!''

Then right behind the bathroom door Ino what's her name said, ''Well your alarm did ring but you didn't wake up. And the whole band thought you did you were already awake and you were still getting ready. So they left a note.'' She cheerfully explained slipping a paper under the bathroom door, as I spit out my tooth paste I quickly read out loud.

Dear Haru-chan,(Sakura nickname)

I know your probably still mad even lazy ass and Naru-kun were a little frustrated. But I am really sorry for not telling you and if your wondering why we left early was because we wanted to practice at the studio and maybe a little sound check. Also Ino-chan was so nice she said that she wanted to get to know you more so she stayed.

Sincerely, Sasuke

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_'What the hell, does he really think I would get along with her! And if she really was so nice she wouldn't have woken me up so late.'_ I spoke in my head, as I just through some random skinny jeans and shirt on and headed for the door.

At the recording studio...

I barely even had enough time to eat so I came to the studio with a growling tummy.

''Sakura finally you're here! Now get in there!'' Our manager Hatake Kakashi, said shoving me into the recording studio. To see Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru giving me glares.

''I know what you're thinking...but I woke up late.'' I confessed giving a weak smile.

''What ever Haru-chan, just hurry up so we can record.'' Sasuke said emotionally, well at least that's what it sounded like. Sasuke always loved to hide his feelings, and only the people who really new him could tell he meant, ''It's ok at least you're here.''

So I just grinned and ran up to the microphone but as I opened my mouth to sing a sound other than my voice came blurting out. IT WAS MY STOMACH!

''What the hell was that.'' Shikamaru said checking his base guitar to see if it was his instrument.

''EEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRR!''

''There it is again!'' This time Naruto spoke also checking his drums if it was the reason.

''EEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRR!''

Then finally I spoke up, ''That was my stomach...I didn't get to eat breakfast.''

''Ohhhhhhh haha...it sounded like a grumpy lion.'' Naruto blurted out laughing.

All of a sudden out of the blue Ino came running in saying. ''Oh here's a chocolate bar, it was the only thing I could find.'' She spoke in a fake tone. _'It's so weird because all the_ _'nice' things she said and did for me so far it just seemed so fake.'_

''Oh thanks! I am so hungry!'' I yelled in joy as I took the first bite.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When I finally finished I was ready to sing so I walked up and sang the first line to Misery Buisness and...something went wrong!

My voice sounded like cat dying, and the only way that could happen was if I eat nuts!!!

''Ino! What kind of chocolate bar did you get me!'' I ran up to her freaking out.

Speaking ever so fake again she replied, ''Oh I got the one with nuts.''

''Nuts!!!'' Everyone in the recording room screamed.

''But I'm allergic to nuts! It makes my voice sound like a cat getting run over.'' I shouted running to the out of the room to a near by water fountain.

All of a sudden as I was finished drinking Ino popped out of no where and evilly said. ''That's what you get you know! Always trying to get close to Sasuke like he's your boyfriend! Well guess what I am his girlfriend now so stay away!''

''What!? So you did this on purpose! And what are you talking about, I'm not some bitch trying to steal Sasuke.'' I screamed back still with a crappy voice.

''Well you better not try to steal him...OR ELSE!'' She yelled back with a sneaky tone.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: OH PLZ REVIEW! You can put anything in your reviews flames, positive comments, and even something completely random is ok with me. Just please review!**


	4. That's What You Get

**A/N: BLAHBLAHBLAH! Ok there's not really that much to say here but R&R kayz!**

**HoShiKo-NiN-DrEaMeR presents...**

**How I Fell For My Best Friend**

**Chapter 4: That's What You Get**

RECAP: ''What!? So you did this on purpose! And what are you talking about, I'm not some bitch trying to steal Sasuke.'' I screamed back still with a crappy voice.  
''Well you better not try to steal him...OR ELSE!'' She yelled back with a sneaky tone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''I can't believe that you think I'm trying to steal freakin Sasuke away. LIKE I SAID WERE JUST FRIENDS!'' Sakura shouted trying as much as she could to control her temper.

''RETARD!'' Ino replied back with a furious slap across Sakura's face.

''What the hell was that!'' Sakura said flinging a kunai, she wasn't actually trying to hit Ino. She was just letting her anger out, but she was very close to doing so.(yes, they still are ninja's even though they're in a punk band)

Then came the guys just in time to see Ino faking a scream, ''AHHHH! Sasuke-kun help! Your evil friend flinged a kunai at me!'' Ino said in a innocent way, cuddling next to Sasuke like a frightened puppy.

''Sakura...'' Sasuke said taking a dramatic pause(haha idk why I just felt like putting that in).

''W-what.'' Sakura stuttered knowing that the Uchiha was about to blow up in a second.

''... WHY THE HELL WERE YOU TRYING TO HIT MY GIRLFRIEND WITH A KUNAI!!!'' Sasuke gulped, even though he was pissed off he had never yelled at Sakura like that before.

Before Sakura could say anything, a heart breaking thought popped into her head. _'He said girlfriend...I don't understand why. Why, Do I hate it. Just by the sound of him saying girlfriend, seeing them hugging and kissing all the time. Am I jealous of him liking her so much. Could it be possible that I can actually like Sasuke more than a friend.'_

''...I'm sorry'', Sakura replied barely above a whisper as she walked away.

Silence filled the room, no one spoke. Not even the talkative drummer had anything to say. No one has ever seen Sakura like that, she would never give up with out a fight...unless something was wrong.

_Back to Sakura's POV..._

I wondered off to a near by park across from 'The Way of the Ninja Recordings'. Just running away, I needed to be alone.(I know kind of emoish but who cares). Running, running until I found a perfect spot under a Sakura tree. Looking up at the cloudy sky I found myself thinking about it again. The thought of me liking Sasuke more than a friend, the thought of me actually being jealous of him having a girlfriend. He's had plenty of girlfriends before, what was different about this one. Plus all his girlfriends were all the same, stuck up, girly, preppy, and some of them only liked him because of his money. I always thought Sasuke would end with another punk rocker, someone who's loyal, and trust worthy. But me with him it just seemed so weird, but so right.

I closed my eyes and before I could drift off to sleep I felt a cold icy drop fall on my face. Just as the way I was feeling the weather matched, but before I felt another drop something shielded me. I opened my eyes and saw lazy-ass and Naru-kun hovering over me with umbrellas.

''What are you dudes doing here, how did you find me.'' I question them with a smirk, as I got to my feet.

''You always loved to chill by Sakura trees.'' Shikamaru and Naruto explained so knowingly.

''Why did you just run off like tha-?'' Shikamaru asked but before he could say anymore I quickly asked randomly. ''Where's Uchi-kun?''

''Wow that was random...Sakura are you ok?'' Shikamaru spoke as he placed his hand on my head to check if I'm well.

''I'm fine, I'm fine now...WHERE SASUKE!'' I yelled demandingly.

''Oh no wonder you're acting so strange it's because...'' But before Naruto could finish, I instinctively covered his mouthing knowing that he would've blurted out to everyone.

''Wait...Shikamaru don't say out you're lazy-ass not dumbass if you say it I swear I'll-----''. All of a sudden I got cut off by Naruto and Shikamaru chanting, ''Sakura and Sasuke sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!''

''SHUT UP! SHUT UP!'' I shrieked out loud trying to hide my blush.

''AAAWWW, she's blushing. Sakura like's Sasuke!'' Naruto teased as if he was a immature kinder gardener.

''NO I DON'T!'' I shouted as louded as I could trying as much as could to ignore Shikamaru and Naruto's 'you-know-you-like-him stares'.  
''OK! OK! Fine I do, just please stop chanting that retarded song.'' I finally admitted with a sigh.

''We will if you...BUY US RAMEN!'' Naruto mischievously spoke.

''Fine!''

''OH YAHHHHHH!'' Naruto cheered so loud everyone on earth could've gone deaf.

_At Ichiraku's..._

''Naru-kun, Lazy-ass.'' I hollered trying to get their attention.

''What Sakura.'' They said right after they slurped their last noodle.

''You do know that I didn't mean to throw a kunai at her, right?'' I said now speaking softly.

''Yah we know Sakura-chan, trust me I thought she was evil the first day I met her.'' Naruto said with a 'come-on-cheer-up grin'.

''Yah me too, plus she's way to preppy for Sasuke. I can't even believe he's going on another her date with her, when they just when out last night. Sasuke is NOT that type of dude.'' Shikamaru explained as he ordered another bowl of ramen.

''Where are they going anyways?'' I asked curiously.

''To the movies to watch some stupid movie.'' Naruto clarified.

''haha...I think I have an awesome idea.'' I expressed with most sneaky smile ever.

''Hey, I know that expression. You're definitely up to no good.'' Shikamaru commented.

I nodded my head and gave both of them a mischievous look and said, ''Revenge.''

**A/N: YAY! DUDE I LOVE THE SONG THAT'S WHAT YOU GET! Ok now just click on submit review and every one will be happy XD! **


	5. BORN FOR THIS!

**A/N: I was REALLLLLY REALLY bored today so I had no choice...my boredom led to me updating haha jk. I LOVE UPDATING! But I'm scared right now cuz I live in CA and therez a big fire spreading so if this chapter is sorta short or bad blame it on the fire kay;[.**

**HoShiKo-NiN-DrEaMeR presents...**

**How I Fell For My Best Friend**

**Chapter 5: BORN FOR THIS!!!**

RECAP!: ''Hey, I know that expression. You're definitely up to no good.'' Shikamaru commented.  
I nodded my head and gave both of them a mischievous look and said, ''Revenge.''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''OOOOOOOOHHHH YAH! I'm so in!'' Naruto exclaimed as he did a victory dance.

''I'm am definitely not!'' Shikamaru growled as if he thought it was just going a childish game.

''AAAWW...COME ON LAZY! I know you like Ino...'' I replied giving Shikamaru a sly grin.

''WHAT!? N-no I-I d-d-don't! Sakura just shut up!'' Shikamaru justified trying to turn away me.

''You know you do! You're always staring at her and when she's hugging Sasuke you look really pissed haha.'' Sakura explained, giggling at the thought of it.

''SHUT UP!... Fine I think I do like her but just don't tell Sasuke, especially YOU Naruto. And I guess I'm in.'' Shikamaru confessed with a sigh.

''So what's the plan Sakura-chan!''(haha dat rymes) Naruto asked energetically, you could tell he was about to have a sugar rush.

''Not that sure, but all I know is that we need it's gonna be good. '' I spoke boldly.

At the movie theaters...

''Sasuke can we please watch legally blonde 2! I've been waiting for that movie for a long time.'' Ino begged Sasuke, cuddling up to him as usual.

''Yah, sure.'' Sasuke said regretting the thought of it. _' WTF! LEGALLY BLONDE IS A FREAKIN PREPPY CHICK FLICK! But I guess I have no choice.'_ Sasuke thought rapidly.

''Konichiwa! What would movie would you like to see?'' Said the ticket booth dude.

_'AAAAWWWW But I really wanted to watch transformers!'_ Sasuke thought in is head and gulped. ''Two tickets to Legally Blonde 2 please.'' Sasuke spoke as emotionless as he could, even though he was dying in his mind.

_Back to Sakura's POV..._

''HUH!? Did I just here him say Legally Blonde...2? I knew Sasuke was changing but I didn't know he was turning gay. '' I whispered silently to Naruto and Shikamaru in our hiding spot, which was a trash can.

'' HAHAHA SASU-GAY! SASU-GAY!'' Naruto repeated, laughing his ass off.

''SSSSSHHHH NARUTO SHUT UP! Don't you remember Sasuke has the instincts of a tiger. He might be on to us and we would never know.'' Lazy-ass spoke in a silent tone as he smacked Naruto on the head.

''Alright he just got his tickets now lets follow them.'' I declared, my eyes focused on the couple as I jumped out of the smelly trash, followed by Nara and Uzamaki still hitting each other.

As we walked inside my eyes tracked down the two as they were waiting in the snack bar line.

''I have an idea...but it's kinda risky.'' I spoke uneasy.

''I like it all ready! What is it?'' Naruto grinned like a sly fox.

''Ok so this is how it go's, First we have to try to get three employee uniform so that we won't be seen.'' I explained still deep in thought.

''Where are we going to get the uniforms then?'' Shikamaru questioned in a confused tone.

''GOT IT!'' Naruto screamed popping out of no where, with 3 peices of clothing in his hands.

''How did you?''

''...Just don't ask.'' Naruto warned.

So we put our the uniforms on, over our regular close. Making it look like we were completely different people. And on that note we got into the snack bar looking as casual as we could. Even though Naruto would screamed at every person he would see because he was afraid he would blow his cover. Although he was doing it by him self.

After a few minutes of just pretending like we were actual employees, cooking popcorn, getting refills. Sasuke and Ino finally made it up to the front.

''Uh we would like to order two medium sized popcorns please.'' Sasuke ordered, it felt as if he could see right though our disguises but again Naruto made it obvious.

''OH HI SASU-GAY!...UUUHHH I MEAN RANDOM PERSON I DON'T KNOW!...AND NEVER EVEN MET!...WHO ARE YOU!'' Naruto spoke frantically.

''I'm sorry sir...you see my co-worker is sorta drunk so just don't listen to anything he says.'' I stalled.

''What the hell! NO I-----'' Right before Naruto spoke any more me and Shikamaru slapped our hands over his mouth.

''Sorry about that sir don't worry I'll get you're popcorn.'' I said, as uneasy as the whole thing was, I just had to ignore it. So I scooped up the popcorn and sprinkled a bucket full of salt on one of the popcorn.

''Why are you putting salt on their popcorn?'' Shikamaru asked with his hands stilled draped over Naruto's mouth as Naruto struggled to get out of his grasp.

''I don't know, I just heard her talking to Sasuke about her being allergic to it...haha and I also heard her metion her tongue gets as big as a watermelon if she eats it.'' I giggled as I answered him back.

''Ok here's your popcorn enjoy!'' I held my laugh as much as I could, but when they finally were 10ft away all of us started laughing.

''Let's follow them into the theatre.'' Naruto cheered finally out of Shikamaru's clutch.

When we got inside we quickly climbed on the ceiling(haha like in the first Naruto movie), it was the perfect spot since only ninjas could get up there.

''So this is what we do. We have to get this little speaker on Ino's seat.'' Naruto directed us as he took out a small pocket sized speaker.

''Ok?... But what does it do?'' I sarcastically questioned.

Naruto replied as he pulled out a little control with multicolored buttons. The first maroon button said loud, the second aqua button said multiple, and the last was said long. ''This is the Fartometer, any of these buttons include a different type of fart. For example 'Long' is suppose to create a long sound of a fart.''

''Wow! That is kind of weird but awesome! Lazy-ass go put the speaker on the back of Ino-pig's chair.'' I giggled, handing Shikamaru the speaker.

Finally Shikamaru was done and it was time, ''Ok do it now!'' Shikamaru demanded.

Then Naruto pushed down loud and instantly a loud fart projected all over the room.

''HAHAHA! This is so freakin...haahaha...kool!'' I praised and grabbed Fartometer.

Ino's POV:

_'OMG! I think there's salt in this popcorn, I know as long as I stay quiet Sasuke won't notice a thing'_ I thought, all of a sudden a loud fart came blurting out. I looked around annoyed by the immature stares. _'Wait they're stairing at me! I did not fart! But it was really close to wear I was.'_

''No that wasn't me!'' I spoke, but I realized that my tongue felt really big. Not the regular sise for a human tongue. _'AAAAWWW! CRAP! I forgot about my allergic reaction.'_

So when I talked it came out like this, ''Ne eh ezent me!''

''No really it wasn't!''

''Ne illy I uzn't!''

Soon the stares became laughs throught out the whole theatre I could here giggles.

''Sasuke it wasn't me!''

''Ake ii uzn't meh!''

Back to Sakura's POV: (Everything inner Sakura says is in the **bold**)

_'I couldn't stop laughing but it was kind of mean._

**THIS ROCKS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

_Maybe I should stop._

**What!? No this is funny! And remember she turned Sasuke against you!**

_Who cares.'_ All these thoughted bombed through my head as I saw a hand wavy over my face.

''Sakura are you ok. You look like your in a trance.'' Naruto spoke waving his hand over my face again.

**A/N: So did you like it? I thought it was ok but I wanna hear from you ppl so...REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. URGENT PLEASE READ!

a/n: I have to confess...:'( I mite be deleting this story. I mean I do like it, it's just that it's one of those ideas where people have seen before.  
So i'm starting a new story and please don't hate me for this if I **DO** delete it. If you **REALLY** want me to continue it just message me or review kay.

**P.S: PLEASE don't hate me:'(**


End file.
